Question: Umaima ate 5 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 3 slices. If there were initially 12 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 8 slices, which leaves 4 out of 12 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{12}$ of the pizza remaining.